This invention relates to an optical disk device, and more particularly, to a structure of a housing with sound insulation properties being improved.
An optical disk device, which reads and writes information on an optical disk such as a compact disk (CD), digital versatile disk (DVD), and Blu-ray disc (BD), has been thinner accordingly to miniaturization of a computer into which the optical disk device is installed. Therefore, there is a problem in which wind noise of the disk rotating within an inside of the optical disk device leaks easily to an outside of the optical disk device.
In order to solve this problem, there has been proposed an optical disk device (for example, see JP2003-36664A). Specifically, in this optical disk device, a covering member which prevents leakage of an air stream in a radial direction of the optical disk, which is generated with rotation of the optical disk, is provided to a passage through which the air stream leaks to an outside of a case.